


降落指南

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·注意避雷，ooc暴击·众所周知，都是假的·全程扯淡 为了谈恋爱·现实向 非双向暗恋——指引你这颗漂亮的星星，要降落到我怀里。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “希望你想谈恋爱的那个对象是我——”  
> “是我是我是我一定是我！”

01.

春天，是万物交配的季节。

“啊，好想谈恋爱。”

刚出电影院就听见这一句话，压低帽檐的金博洋抬头想去寻找声音源头，却被随之而来的金杨挡住了视线。心满意足看完一场假日电影的女孩们纷纷结伴散去，无法压抑心里的激动，正在兴高采烈地讨论着男女主人公浪漫唯美的邂逅与相爱，剩下这个场次唯二的两位单身男士感受到女孩们语气里的兴奋与期待，在场外站成一排面面相觑。

闻着电影院里可乐气泡与爆米花的香甜味道，金博洋努努嘴看着女孩们欢快的身影，本想着出来看电影能稍微缓解一下烦躁的心情，可想到什么似的，他竟忧伤地叹了口气。

“看完电影咯。”金杨将手插进外套口袋里，示意金博洋，“接下来想去哪？”

“哎……”金博洋像是忽然对什么都不感兴趣，扶正黑框眼镜，情绪低落地转身摆摆手，“还是回家打游戏吧。”

难得的休赛季假期，挑一场电影看完，再休闲地逛一逛，明明今天春光灿烂，却觉得如此郁闷枯燥——这究竟是为什么呢？

凑巧约上金博洋的金杨并不想浪费今天的出行计划，走到半路又以请客的名义拖着金博洋进了一家咖啡馆，等到他捧着两杯咖啡回到座位时，看见对方没精打采地撑着下巴对着黑屏的手机发呆，内心也不免跟着哀叹起来。

“怎么了啊天天？今天出来玩状态一直不在线。”金杨摸出手机边回信息边问金博洋，“有什么事都可以说出来啊！”

金博洋不知望向何处，无意识地摇摇头，指尖反复地戳着手机，一直低着头。直到窗边不停走过好几对牵手走过的小情侣，金博洋才懒洋洋地抬起头瞥了一眼。

能和喜欢的人朝夕相处牵手约会，世界上怎么会有这么幸福的事情啊？！

金杨越发觉得金博洋不对劲，不得不正视这个问题，他直起身严肃地问道：“到底怎么了？”

金博洋缓缓地看向金杨，表情像带着犹豫，好半天才带点委屈地说：“我是真的很想跟他谈恋爱嘛。”

那个“他”是谁，金杨一听就懂了，只是没想到金博洋原来在想这个问题——他脑海里立马就浮现出上次晚宴，金博洋躲在一旁暗戳戳静悄悄，偷偷观察着不远处的羽生结弦但怎么都不敢上前的身影——这好像是个秘密，又好像不是，尽管这不是金博洋第一次这么纠结，但没有人能够确切地体会到他心里那种微妙的感觉。

喜欢吗？答案是肯定的。金博洋无比确认。

虽然他在感情方面迟钝，但羽生结弦给予了他相当多的时间反应过来——相处这么多年、一块比赛了这么久，金博洋能清楚地感受到对方似乎只把他当作后辈，完全没有别的想法。

当金博洋意识到这一点时，很快就因为这些想法，想将自己已萌芽的喜欢藏起来再埋掉——既然是这样，那就没有希望了呀。

“哎，单相思。”金博洋将心思透露给隋文静的时候自嘲了一番。喜欢是一件很正常的事，他在认真地对待它并希望得到妥善的处理，他将自己困在房间里想了几天，想清楚前因后果和权衡利弊，还是觉得他没法轻易地放下羽生，羽生对他来说太具有吸引力了，几乎是致命性的，上瘾一般，一想到就着迷。

隋文静却不认同这段“单相思”的粗糙结论，她挽着金博洋的手在冰上滑了几圈以作散心，她很高兴金博洋能跟她分享这一件事，喜欢的确是一件很正常的事，并且人人都有追求的权利，她说：“别忙着将这点小苗头扼杀在摇篮里啊，第一次喜欢一个人，这可是很重要的，你得好好对待它。”

怎么对待它呢？这看起来像场无疾而终的苦恋，也不是随便一句“我喜欢你”能够解决的问题，一段感情要考虑的东西并不少，而且他们并没有这么多时间能在这上面挥霍浪费，他们还有更重要的事情需要去完成。

于是这段感情从紧张又忐忑地萌芽变到能够镇定并理智地萌芽，尽管花了不少时间，但萌芽还是那一点冒尖的萌芽，金博洋也没办法让它开花结果，雨露与春天可不是随随便便就可以同时到场。

至今，金博洋还顶着那冒尖的嫩芽继续着自己的人生旅程，偶尔尝点来自偶像的小滋润，嫩芽就能长个儿，虽说离开花还有好一段时间，但能有喜欢的人是真的不错，起码在短暂又漫长的职业生涯里能当块蜜糖尝一尝。

当然，有的时候也是咖啡、柠檬汁或是苦瓜汁，总之喜欢一个人这件事，让金博洋从中学到了不少，并且尝到了好多滋味，酸的苦的辣的咸的甜的，都有。

大概是人总归还是贪心的，本能地想要更多。渐渐的，金博洋有些不满足一个人自娱自乐的单恋——尤其是在作为旁观者参观完别人的甜蜜与爱情，想到自己明明有喜欢的人却远不敢靠近甚至不可能会拥有，终究是十分郁闷的。

明明我就有喜欢的人啊！可恶，为什么，还要恰柠檬！——以上是来自抱着粉丝送的pooh桑角色扮演自言自语对着它喊完“我要把你摁在墙上亲，摁着亲，听见没有”后生无可恋的金博洋选手发自内心的怒吼。

而随着羽生结弦26岁的生日一过，金博洋潜意识的危机感和焦虑日益增长了——已经过了传言结婚的限定期限，他可爱又可敬的偶像还没有任何恋爱对象，这让他既开心又难过。

虽然为偶像至今还是单身人士而开心并不厚道，但确实挺值得开心的；难过就难过在就算偶像没对象又怎样，想追他的人能绕地球好几十圈，怎么样也轮不到自己吧——比谁追得快吗？他能用进4lz之前30.7km/h的速度追上吗？

一想到这金博洋就想到羽生结弦每次比赛或者晚宴时，对他露出的温和微笑和时不时散发出来的独特魅力，那简直能让他癫狂——如果能坦坦荡荡地将羽生结弦看做是单纯的偶像和前辈就好了，那他的心跳也不至于跳的这么快，也不至于这么呼吸急促——太过分了吧，能不能别在他面前笑的这么好看又帅气，这种心动谁受得住啊。

也别怪金博洋说出“想和他谈恋爱”这种看起来傻里傻气不过脑子的话，喜欢一个人是真的会冲动的，想要靠近，想要占有，而且这种冲动会在心里翻来滚去，裹上一层幻想的糖浆，涌上大脑传达出让人感到幸福且甜滋滋的感觉，光是想想也挺爽的。

只不过，在幻想中已经跟喜欢的人甜甜蜜蜜地度过一生，而回到现实，金博洋依旧跟羽生结弦是一对没越界的好朋友。这让金博洋苦笑且沮丧，尤其是在春天这个季节，还不给他的小芽浇水灌溉，说不定就要枯死了。

为拯救他的小芽，金博洋义不容辞，他纠结起来，能不能让羽生喜欢他一点点？

他该怎样做？变得可爱些还是保持原样？

他真的好想追着羽生问，偶像，你觉得我怎么样？你想恋爱的时候要不要考虑考虑我？

我的小芽能不能开花哇——

“想谈啊？那就想着呗。”金杨适时打破了幻想，敲了敲咖啡杯叫醒神游的金博洋，“你连告白都不敢！”

“谁说的！”金博洋激动地一拍桌子，差点引来其他人的注意，他忙喝下咖啡再拉低帽檐装作若无其事，随后压低声音道，“我那是没有找到合适的机会！你也知道，大明星身边都是围着一堆人的！我难道还要当着所有人的面告白吗？”

金杨继续无情吐槽：“人总是把你约到房间里打游戏也不见你告白啊！”

“那……那当然是游戏更重要！这叫干正事！”金博洋心虚地摸了摸鼻子，清咳一声，“再说了，告白能随便吗？！那肯定要选个好天气，选个好地点，精心准备才好说出自己的心意啊！你说对不对？！”

“对对对，您说得都对。”金杨点点头敷衍道，“你确实该做好准备，最好直接穿着新郎装戴上戒指和鲜花去求婚——”

金博洋刚想再扯点什么，但又失落地叹道：“真扯，我还没把人追到手呢，在这想啥想啥。”

“喜欢就去追呗。”金杨不再开玩笑了，搅动着微苦的咖啡，建议道，“真喜欢的话那就去试试，说不定就成了。”

金博洋不说话了，环着手臂靠在桌边上思考着，盯着窗外装饰着的几株多肉，惆怅地说：“感觉他只有一点点喜欢我，但不会想到要跟我谈恋爱。”

虽然他很想很想羽生也喜欢他，可是概率可能有点小哦？

“嗐，确实。天天小朋友更容易让人想要保护而不是谈场麻烦的恋爱。”金杨老父亲“客观”地评价，他耐心道，“不过你已经是个长大的成年人啦，想要什么就去争取呀，就像你想要站上领奖台一样——”

“谈恋爱，也需要野心的啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补个档而已。

“你不懂～喜欢一个人的那种心情……”  
“就算那个人不知道也没关系。”

02.

关于怎么跟喜欢的人谈上恋爱这件事，博洋曾经也认真做过不少的功课。隋文静跟他说过，恋爱是人生的必修课之一，告白也好，相处也好，放弃也好，都需要仔细考虑，慎重做决定，马虎不得。

“首先，你已经认定了你想要谈的对象，对吧？”隋文静靠在挡板上对博洋数着手指头，见博洋乖乖地点头确定，接着她又说，“当然在他面前你保持最真实的一面就好了！”

“其次，你要了解他，知道他的家庭、喜好、习惯什么的……”

“嗐，咱们天总当然知道，多少年老粉了！”金杨从边上滑过来，喝了口水，轻轻撞了撞博洋的肩膀，玩笑道，“说不定连以后跟某人一起住在哪、床单选啥颜色都想好了。”

“那……那想的也太远了，我这还没着落呢我哪敢想这么多！”博洋含糊应道，轻哼一声又用肩膀撞回金杨，对于对方的玩笑话不予理睬，虽然他确实也想过。

隋文静见博洋的反应已心知肚明，暗自偷笑却不揭穿，佯装“失望”道：“想要把人追到手也要有胆量啊，天总，敢想是第一步，没有想法，哪有动力呀！”

这道理博洋懂，但他更注重想法现不现实、能不能实现，想不是办法，干才有希望。

“还有啥建议啊？”博洋滑到隋文静面前，不再搭理一直在逗他的金杨，凑上去催她继续说，“我应该挺了解羽生的，他好多喜好跟习惯之类的我都知道，我两的接触也不算太少吧，但了解这些就能让我跟他恋爱吗？这么简单？”

说起那个人的名字，博洋刻意地压低了声音，尽量避免更多的吃瓜观众过来围观他们的“恋爱教学计划”，队里的大多数人都知道他喜欢谁，只是都没当真，现在他有更多的想法了，但也用不着弄到满世界皆知的地步，低调，低调。

“想要达成目的，当然不止这些啦！”隋文静敲了敲博洋的脑袋瓜，“要让他走出朋友的界限，对你心动，肯定还要做很多工作的！”

博洋揉了揉被敲过的额头，求知欲暴涨，期待地问：“比如？”

“比如偶尔对他说点情话，赞美他，跟他聊天别总是这么耿直，要适当表达出你的仰慕之情，让他感觉到你的心思，”隋文静指导道，“男人们应该都喜欢被崇拜的感觉吧……喔，这对你来说挺容易吧，毕竟他是你偶像呀。”

这些建议博洋也懂，但博洋不能理解他怎么对羽生说情话，玩尬的吗？

“不是，我咋跟他说……说情话啊？”博洋苦恼地揪了揪头毛，“我无缘无故的对他说这些，我有病吧！”

单凭自己对博洋表达能力的记忆，金杨幻想了一下博洋对羽生尬讲情话的那个场景，实在忍不住地滑到另一边偷笑去了。

隋文静叹气，耐心教导耿直男孩金博洋，提议道：“可以多去看看那些情诗啊情话之类的，陶冶陶冶情操，增长增长知识，读的多了，应该能学会怎么合理又浪漫地说出心意吧。”

“好吧，我试试。”既然请教了隋文静，那自然接受她给的建议，博洋点点头示意自己知道了，他又问：“那我要是能跟他说出这些话，然后呢？”

“然后你再试试约他出去玩？去游乐场或者看电影，打游戏也行，反正让他多了解了解你，再找个合适的时间，看准气氛，跟他告白——”隋文静说道，“不过，有一点我得提醒你哦，既然你确定羽生目前对你没感觉，那告白也有可能失败的。”

“嗯，我知道。”博洋滑了滑脚下的冰，低头看着那些乱七八糟的线条，像极了他此刻复杂的思绪，他闭上眼松了口气，再次向隋文静敞开心扉，“只不过，不试试怎么知道结果，对吧？”

在做出这些决定之前，博洋深思熟虑了很久，也许将告白说出去，他和羽生连朋友都没得做，但不说出去，他一定会后悔的。

被拒绝也没有关系，想跟喜欢的人在一起的心情已无法压抑，每当想念那个人的时候，想要恋爱的愿望便控制不住地在心上撒下蜜糖，诱惑你，呼唤你——那就去试试吧！

“那就冲吧！”隋文静抬手轻轻捏着博洋的小脸，“跟他恋爱去吧小勇士！”

话是这么说，等到真要上场之时，小勇士却犯难起来，甚至连见到羽生要怎么说话都感觉有点困难——先说什么？什么时候讲情话？怎么约人出去？怎么能相处得久一点好让他多了解了解我？他能理解我在做什么吗？

博洋忧愁地坐在酒店的沙发上深思，明天就要上冰排练冰演的节目了，羽生今天才入住酒店，本来以为还得等到新赛季比赛才能见到羽生，没想到能提前在这场冰演相会，这让博洋又高兴又着急，他也不知道他到底要做什么，只好坐在酒店一楼休息区，等着跟羽生见上一面。

实在等的无聊，又不好意思显出一副急切要见谁的模样，博洋最后还是摸出手机以打发时间，顺便上网继续查一查这附近有什么可供玩乐消遣或者适合闲逛的地方——唔，他要怎么向羽生发出邀请呢？真是个甜蜜的烦恼。

正出神地想着告白计划的博洋愣愣地看着手机，心思全然不在上面，直到有人走过来停在他的面前，他才惊觉地抬起头来。

“博洋在这里做什么呢？”

博洋抬头，精准地对上了羽生带着笑意的眼睛，对方略微弯着腰正好奇地看着他，目光如此坦荡。许久不见的两个人对视着，博洋后知后觉发现自己好像傻乎乎地一直盯着人看，连忙移开视线手忙脚乱地起身，心虚地灭掉手机屏幕挡住正在搜索的内容——他正浏览到“情侣温泉”的搜索界面。

“……没、没什么，只是在、在等人。”犹如被抓包似的，博洋解释起来一时结巴，边抬手装作无意间整理自己蓬松的发型和整洁的衣衫，故作镇定地打着招呼，略带着慌张又期待的眼神看向羽生，“中午好啊……羽生。”

博洋将对方的名字念的特别轻，显得温柔，他又怕羽生此时此刻听出来什么，就算心里幻想过无数次再次见面的场景，正式见面时也免不了紧张、慌乱和小鹿乱撞，这种矛盾且忐忑的心情，大概只有他知道。

其实博洋还想说一句“好久不见”，太久了，朝思暮想，他真的很想见到羽生，但他现在能说的话好像就只有这些了——博洋努力地控制住再见到羽生和听见羽生跟他打招呼时胡乱往上扬起的嘴角，尽量地让自己表现的十分正常和淡定——明明心里已经乐开花了，甚至还想给羽生一个抱抱，但不行，他不能吓到羽生。

处在状况外的羽生自然不知道博洋这时候的想法，只是做了寻常的见面问好，虽然他觉得博洋看向他的眼神似乎与以前不一样了，而且对方还会在原地小幅度地做些小动作，像只兴奋的毛绒绒小动物。羽生不知道这是错觉还是因为他们太久没有见面，只是敏锐的直觉告诉他，或许有什么在改变着，在他不知道的时候。

当然，能跟博洋再次见面让羽生很高兴，毕竟他很珍惜每一场比赛和每一场冰演，也很珍惜每一次与朋友见面的机会。于是羽生按照他们之间的相处惯例，张开双臂拥抱了博洋，并开怀地说：“好久不见！”

被猝不及防抱住的博洋顿时瞪圆眼睛，他没想到上一秒刚冒出的想法，下一秒居然被对方实现了。他忽然有种被星星砸中的感觉，拥抱这么温暖，暖的他晕头转向，瞬间涌上心头的幸福感让他差点就要飘起来。

真想抱着他不撒手！这是博洋的第一反应，然而实际上他只浅浅地拥着羽生，闻到了对方身上淡淡的味道，小手友好地拍拍对方的背，他强行忍住了自己想呼噜下去的冲动，他真的觉得羽生好像一只大猫啊，真乖，真可爱。

他的偶像怎么这么可爱！

放开怀抱的那一刻，博洋装作没事人似的摸着鼻子试图掩盖自己再度扬起的嘴角，放任内心激动地呐喊着，纵使内心惊涛骇浪，表面仍然维持着波澜不惊的表情。

忍住，忍住。他平时真的挺正常的，没这么夸张。

羽生放开了博洋，见到对方忍不住笑的样子，也忍不住笑起来。他真高兴，在博洋身边总是高兴的，博洋就是个带给他快乐的天使。

“总感觉博洋好像很开心。”他眯着眼睛笑，总想着逗逗博洋，“是因为见到我了吗？”

随后羽生意料之外地看着博洋先是愣了愣，然后挠着脸颊睁着一双明亮干净的眼睛看他，兴许是意识到这是玩笑，或者觉得并不是玩笑，总之博洋很真诚地朝他点了点头——如此单纯。

羽生笑的更开心了，再次高高兴兴地拥抱了博洋。他喜欢博洋身上浅淡的橘子香味，闻起来像嗅到了热呼呼的夏天的味道，浓郁的果香和清爽的气息混杂着，萦绕在鼻尖周围，让人想咬上一口。

被喜欢的人抱过两次的博洋带着好心情回到了房间，张开双臂趴到被暖气烘热的床铺上，抱着枕头不停地翻来滚去，接着埋在被子里一直笑。

刚从外面回来的金杨看着博洋翘起来摇摆的长腿，感受到了对方真实的快乐情绪，立即猜到发生了什么事，靠在床边翻开一页杂志，不屑地轻哼着。不就是谈恋爱么？他才不稀罕！单身挺好！

“江哥江哥江哥！”博洋闷在被子里出声，语气是遮掩不住的愉悦，在熟悉的人面前他放软声音问，“你说我啥时候能跟他一起出去玩呀？”

被刺激到的金杨懒得说话，好半天才说：“随便啥时候都行！”

“江哥江哥，那你说我什么时候跟他说……说那种情话？”博洋直起身来抽出手机，急匆匆地跑到金杨床上凑过去问他，“你觉得这句话怎么样？我这么对羽生说没问题吧？”

还没等金杨回答，博洋已先一步将他存在手机的几篇情话大全抽出几篇念出来：“你有打火机吗？”

金杨一头雾水，“我哪有。”

“那你是怎么点燃我的心的？”

“……”

“还有这个这个，你闻到什么味道了吗？”

“……没有啊？”

“那怎么你一出来空气都是甜的了。”

“……”

“还有这个，今晚的月色真美。我能跟羽生说这句话吗？”博洋滑动着手机屏，满怀期望地征询着金杨的意见，而后他又反驳自己，“不行，到时候我脑子一抽，肯定只会说出‘今天的月亮又大又圆’这种话的，我得再学点别的。”

“江哥江哥江哥江哥，你继续听我说啊……”

听着博洋叽里呱啦又讲了一通情话，内心毫无波动的金杨面无表情地合上手头的杂志，头疼地应付正为自己的恋爱计划奋斗着的小傻瓜，没想到遭罪的竟然还是他，这也不是第一次了，心累，也不知道这啥时候是个头……

看来想要成功，还需小勇士的努力啊！


	3. Chapter 3

“就是一想起他就觉得好开心。”  
“愿意为他做很多事情。”

03.

想要恋爱，光靠理论和模拟演练是没有用的，不真枪实弹地实战一把，永远学不会进步。

“所以你准备好了吗？”冰演彩排中，金杨搓着手朝博洋示意道，挤眉弄眼地提醒他目标对象就在不远处，“你昨晚可跟我说了几百个土味情话啊，经验算够了吧？到底去不去说啊？”

提起这个他心里便觉得苦不堪言，虽说为兄弟助攻义不容辞，可被当作告白的试验对象也太难顶了，他对博洋不感冒，听着那些甜蜜蜜的情话只觉得像唐僧念经，他头一次觉得平时话少不善言辞的博洋这么絮絮叨叨。不过看在小朋友挺开心的份上，那就配合他呗。

“唉呀……”博洋偷偷往羽生的方向快速看了一眼又收回来，做了个苦恼的表情，回答道，“还是有点紧张。”

昨天只见了羽生一面，博洋就觉得挺开心，后知后觉地想自己也太容易满足了，睡觉前他放肆地想了很久接下来应该要怎么离自己的告白计划再近一点，然而一早醒来到餐厅吃早餐时看见羽生跟别人聊的正开心，因为拥抱而鼓起的勇气顿时像被戳漏的气球一样消散地一干二净，他想，他真的要跟羽生说出那些藏了很久的心思吗？这让他忽然觉得难堪。

“拿出你昨天提起他眼睛发亮的气势来！你都练习了很多遍了！”金杨贴着博洋耳朵说着悄悄话，“你跟他不是还算熟嘛，就当随便聊聊，然后适当地推进进度，实施你的计划不就行了！”

“江哥，你说的倒容易，要说出来还是有点……不太好意思的。”博洋眼神飘忽地将手放进兜里，摇摇头，“要不我再等会？等他身边没这么多人的时候？还是说再换个地方……”

“那随你心情讲，我只是建议，毕竟他身边有这么多人，什么时候才能轮得上站这么远的你啊？”金杨提议道，开玩笑地顺便把博洋往旁边轻轻推了推，博洋顺着往后面滑一段距离，就能转头看见在另一边也在彩排中的羽生。

心情不错的羽生正在明亮的灯光之下认真倾听着围着他的女孩们的聊天，时不时点点头表示赞同，眯起眼笑起来时非常有感染力，让人看了也想弯弯眉眼。

果然吧，他真的很受欢迎，众星捧月般，闪闪发光。

博洋猝不及防被金杨一推，暴露在没有人群遮挡的空地上，立马假装踩着满场音乐的点随意在周围转着圈，不由自主地不经意看过去一眼，再看去一眼，忽然之间人群随着变换的灯光爆发出几声欢呼，大家都在欢笑，羽生也跟着抬头，博洋刚想跟着羽生扬起的笑脸笑起来，又怕被羽生发现他在盯着看，一抬脚连忙冲回金杨身边。

“不是吧？”金杨转过头来笑博洋，“你怕啥！”

“我还没准备好啊！”博洋推着金杨滑的更远些，试图把自己放到更远、更远，羽生看不到的地方，声音放软了些，“江哥，你就别拿我开玩笑了。”

“我哪有，我很正经地在帮你啊，不怂恿你去主动聊天，你什么时候会主动啊？顾虑这纠结那的，等回了酒店还是拿我当试验对象，我可不要。”金杨抱臂滑走，佯装不满地闭上一只眼，继续激将，“天总，你可不是胆小鬼吧。”

博洋的关注点却在别的点上，“啊，这样啊，你要是不愿意，我就拿Siri练习？我……”

金杨叹了口气，“你就算练习几百遍上千遍也不会有结果的，没有人能够替代你想告白的对象，也没有人能够替他想出他回应你的话，你就……”

博洋正仔细地听着金杨的建议，突然敏锐的直觉就像一枚精准的雷达，他立即就发现了羽生偶然看过来的目光，像只企鹅一样挥着手扑腾扑腾地围着金杨转装作在打闹，企图打断羽生的视线，害怕对方听见他们的对话，赶紧阻止金杨说下去暴露他的告白计划。

天啊，他为什么这么心虚啊。博洋扶着额头想，他大概是全宇宙最怂最傻的暗恋者了。

然而欲盖弥彰的表现却让羽生更好奇，他眨着眼定定地看向跟金杨说笑着的博洋，就这么下意识地一直看着，他想也许博洋会像以前那样感应到他的目光而转头看他冲他回应一笑，但是这次博洋却没有转过头来。

或者说，今天的博洋就没有跟他对视过一次。

失去以前习惯性的回应，这让羽生有些疑惑。虽然他知道博洋并非特别主动的人，但他想他们关系一向都很好，即使再久不见面也可以坦然处之。可是，为什么今天感觉哪里有些奇怪呢？

羽生说不清楚那是什么奇怪的感觉，或许只是因为一个没有回应的眼神而引发的错觉。他摇摇头，收回视线。

与此同时，拉着金杨滑的更远的博洋悄悄越过身边金杨的肩膀去看羽生还有没有看他，发现对方早就移开了视线，庆幸地松了一口气。

“再这样下去，你就准备一直单身吧。”金杨努努嘴。

“好嘛，我会说的。”博洋揉着自己的脸手动调整自己的表情，看到金杨一副不相信的模样，他努力深深呼吸，最终决定，“行，等下彩排结束后我再去说！”

结果彩排结束，大家开始逐一下冰时，博洋还是觉得时机不够好。他想跟羽生多讲一会话，这样的时间会不会太赶了些——好吧他之所以这么犹豫，还不是因为他脸皮太薄，实在没办法在这么多人面前主动跟羽生说一些他自己都觉得有些羞耻的情话，所以他打算再选一个足够二人世界的时间再说——并不是因为他现在不敢！

只不过，现在完全可以找出两个人说话的机会的，并不是所有人都会下冰，有的选手还继续在冰上一同畅所欲言，羽生也还没有离开。博洋反反复复地在抉择中纠结煎熬挣扎迟疑，在想到底要不要主动说句话。他今天真没有跟羽生说过一句话，排练时位置也相隔甚远，虽说可能等会在后台还有很多机会说，但还是熬不住内心的那一点点小激动——他真想跟羽生说话，现在，立刻，马上。

想跟他说话，哪怕是一个点头，都觉得很满足。

博洋边想边转着圈，金色的冰刀在他脚下划出一圈又一圈不规则的痕迹，犹如他此时此刻的心情。片刻后，他蓦地抬起头瞥了瞥在他身边不远处的羽生，装作无意间地靠近过去，冰刀在冰面上反射仿若一只金色的小船，随着风滑啊滑啊，登上了他想上的彼岸。

不是风动，是心动。

“嗨，羽生。”博洋清了清喉咙，无意地碰到了羽生靠过来的肩膀，诧异地跟同样惊讶的羽生对视一秒，然后抿着嘴带着笑意，跟他打了声招呼。

他纠结了整整一个上午……好嘛，现在才跟心上人说上第一句话。

“是博洋啊。”羽生笑眯眯地回道，“我正想找你聊天呢。”

博洋的心跳瞬间因为这句话而加快跳动，他按耐住没来由地紧张，问：“找我？”

“因为感觉博洋今天有心事的样子。”羽生认真地说，“和昨天的博洋不一样呢。”

昨天？博洋立即回顾昨天的自己，脑海里却只剩下重逢时羽生的笑脸和现在想起还会回味的拥抱，哪里还会记得自己是个什么模样——不对，为什么羽生说他今天看起来有心事，难道说被发现了？

“心事吗？可能是在想着等会吃什么吧。”博洋打算糊弄过去，随便想了个理由，“来这里要吃到好吃的特产吧。”

“说的也是。”羽生了然地点点头，“这么说，博洋有打算留下来，玩上一两天的计划吗？”

博洋微微睁大双眼，这，难道是什么暗示吗？

“啊，这是方才听见其他人有这样的打算，所以想来问问博洋是不是也有同样的情况。”羽生见博洋一副吃惊的样子，不禁笑了笑，“是我冒犯了吗？”

“没有没有没有。”博洋极快地否认道，“我还没这个打算……”

“这样啊，那有些可惜。本以为也许能跟博洋一块体验好玩的地方呢。”羽生摆出遗憾的表情，用手指戳了戳自己的脸颊思考道，“想想机会难得，还想试着参加一下……”

博洋顿时眼睛发亮，自叹天助我也，本想着这短短的几天冰演能接触的机会太少，正绞尽脑汁地想着怎么进一步发展，没想到还有这种好事，他快乐地像一只翘起尾巴的猫，很快表示：“我还可以再考虑考虑！”

大概是怕自己突然激动的语气和心情让羽生感到奇怪，博洋瞬间换了个表情，严肃地说：“你说的没错，机会难得。”

装严肃没几秒钟，博洋就迫不及待地笑开了，标志性的小虎牙露出来增添亲和力又显得分外可爱。羽生跟着笑了，他觉得博洋现在很快乐，浑身散发着像太阳一样的温暖温度，柔顺的头毛让人忍不住想要揉一揉，他忍住了想要上手的冲动，也忍住了想要动兜帽的冲动，只看着博洋笑。

任何人看到博洋的笑容都会感到开心和温暖吧。

只要笑一下就能最大限度地拉进彼此的距离，博洋觉得他现在跟羽生应该可以再发展一些别的对话，他们边滑边越过人群在一旁说着话，仿佛又回到了那年羽生特意转一圈过来找他聊天的场景，博洋看着他们脚下似曾相识的冰面，又看了看旁边低头和他说话的羽生多年没什么变化的侧脸，背在身后的小手灵动地飞舞着，像激情横溢的钢琴家在万人广场上弹出欢快且感情丰沛的音符，又像采到蜜糖的小蜜蜂满意地在花丛中嗡嗡飞行。

一时之间，博洋觉得所有的情话都没有用了，他们正站在同一块冰面上，一起笑着，已经很浪漫了。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

一块下了冰后博洋思考着要不要跟羽生再聊些什么，尽管他们之间还是有挺多话题，但内容大多过于正经，似乎又与拉近彼此之间的距离没有太大帮助，聊着聊着他只能傻傻地附和着羽生的话，看着羽生笑，有这么一点点的近距离接触都能让他满足。

他想起最近看的恋爱教程里是这么写道：如果你真心想要跟某个人在一起，那就和他待久点，再待久点，如果对方并没有觉得不耐烦，那么你可以进行下一个步骤了。

怎么样才能将羽生留在身边久一点？博洋想。偶尔从他们身边路过的伙伴们就能轻易地拉走羽生的注意力，对方总是不会忽略任何人，永远这么周到体贴。但博洋现在有了小心思，只会贪心一些，他真希望羽生能将所有的目光和注意力都停在他身上。

都怪他不太会说话，话题都是羽生主动提，他只能顺着答。这可太不应该了，他应该是这场恋爱的倡导者。

博洋握紧拳为自己打气，随即准备向羽生提出新的话题，由于接下来要说的话有些超出他的想象，他觉得自己的耳朵有一些烫，好在，没有人看出他的这点不对劲。

“羽生，问你一个问题？”博洋笑着说。

“好啊。”羽生转头看他，他们正巧在走廊处站定，身后是楼梯的栏杆，外面的阳光透过窗倾泻下来，平添暖意，更显得眼前人更加温和。

博洋清了清嗓子，略带一点紧张，说出那一个私下练习了无数次的情话，他说：“你……你有没有打火机？”

羽生愣了愣，想是没想到博洋会问这个问题，他将手放在下巴上仔细思考着，诚恳地说：“博洋需要吗？我身上没有这个呢，你想要的话我现在可以替你去借，可以吗？”

“……呃。”博洋眨了下眼，那句“你怎么点燃我的心”顿时憋进腹中，他看着看上去急切想帮他的羽生，实在说不出那一句话，他尴尬地说，“没事，我也不急着用……”

“没关系的，如果博洋需要的话，我可以……”羽生说着说着就想要动身去找所谓的打火机。

博洋连忙拉住对方摆手说：“真不用！我就是问一下，别走……”

怎么跟自己练习的不一样？博洋挠挠脑袋，苦恼地想，这根本不是他想的那样！他还要跟羽生一本正经地解释他不需要打火机，没有成功的情话让他觉得万分羞耻。

“真的不需要吗？”羽生再次确认地问他，“博洋不用觉得麻烦我，能帮上博洋我很开心。”

“真的不用！”博洋朝他笑笑，往周围看了看生怕别人往他们这边看，突然灵机一动，顺着转移下一个话题，装作嗅着空气，“那个，话说你有闻到什么味道吗？”

“味道？”羽生不解地皱着眉，学着博洋的样子嗅了嗅。

博洋终于接到了这句话，摸摸鼻子，道：“没有闻到吗？我感觉，你，你笑起来，连空气都是甜的了。”

虽然金选手的情话说的可真是够烂的，转移话题生硬地仿佛赶着交应试习题，更别说一副心虚又说的磕磕绊绊的模样，但还是成功地让羽生舒展眉头笑了起来。

什么啊，羽生止不住地笑，这还是他为数不多地听见博洋对他说这些话，以往博洋很少会明面上向他表达对他的想法，两个人在赛场上也不多话，若是要追溯过去找些记忆，大概还是少年时期，那时还没他高的小金选手跳着跑过来激动又小心翼翼地跟他说“你好！请问可以跟我一起合个影吗？我很喜欢你的节目”，那是羽生第一次体会到博洋对他的喜欢——单纯的就像一颗晶莹剔透的钻石，没有任何杂质，纯粹的，干净的，眼里像藏着很多星星，崇拜着憧憬着，带着青涩稚嫩和不可逆转的时光印记，将它虔诚地捧到他手里。

时至今日，他们已然成长了许多，不再是能够轻易表达心中所想的少年，也不再是能够随心所欲只顾着滑冰的选手，就连曾经以为触手可及的梦想，也许都会随着现实和不可得而辗转来回使人患得患失，可不曾想仍然还会有一份独一无二的真诚跟着始终如一的初心，保存至今。

记忆里的少年和眼前人的身影重合，留下一张未变多少的笑脸。

博洋忐忑地说完这句话，期待着羽生的反应，可羽生却目不转睛地盯着他看，什么话也不说，他还以为羽生不喜欢这么“肤浅”又“轻佻”的情话，不由得感到一阵失落。

又或许羽生只把他当做一个玩笑？那最好不过。博洋想，那至少给了他一个台阶下。

不过总觉得这确实有点尬啊……博洋反复地在脑海里播放刚刚他的实战场景，只觉得幼稚又无聊，尽管他已经练习到不会脸红的地步，却还是想赶紧逃跑的冲动又强烈起来。

“好吧，我其实是想说……”博洋正想自己提前结束这尴尬的对话，下一刻羽生倒是又开口了。

“我倒是觉得博洋笑起来才会让空气变甜呢，像橘子果酱的味道。”羽生仍然微笑着，“博洋为什么会突然这么和我说这些话？真让我惊讶。”

“那是因为我……我……”博洋下意识就想在羽生温柔的注视中将心里那点心思和盘托出，却看到了后面有一大群人正向他们靠拢，他立马闭上了嘴将“我想表白”的意思咽进喉咙里，抬眼对羽生眯着眼笑着摇摇头，“没什么，没什么！”

“前辈和博洋都在这里啊。”说话的人是宇野，他挥着手打招呼，“要一起去餐厅吗？”

“要一起去吗？”方才的对话被打断，羽生也不再继续追问下去，听见有人喊他的名字，他点头回应，转头询问博洋。

在人群之中看见金杨，博洋迟疑一会，停下蠢蠢欲动的脚步，还是摇头婉拒，“我还是跟我的同伴一起吧。”

“好吧。”羽生抿唇点头，走到一半又走回来，对博洋说，“很高兴和博洋聊天。”

“希望以后博洋也能经常……让我周围的空气变得更甜。”

博洋蓦地感到心弦被拨动，傻笑了一会，挥手跟羽生告别。这是让我经常去找他的意思吗？我成功了？

可是情话好像反作用到他身上了啊。

博洋有些惆怅地靠在栏杆上。先前看到两个人在一起说话的金杨没上前去，这会终于可以靠近博洋了，他用手肘碰碰博洋，秘密似的压低声音问：“怎么样，有进度了没？”

“没有啊，跟我想的不一样。”博洋表情微动，表达自己的疑惑。

“那你怎么不跟他一起去餐厅？”金杨诧异，“这多好的机会？”

“我俩还没到可以烛光晚餐二人世界的地步呢，”博洋丧气地道，“再说了这么多人在场，不太好说。”

“得。”金杨恍然，也不过问了，无奈地摊手，拉起垂头丧气的博洋鼓励道，“行了行了，吃饱了再想！不吃饱哪有力气恋爱啊！”

“你要确认对方是否与你互补，兴趣相似，有共同的话题可以沟通经营，观念基本相同，并且确认对方的兴趣爱好与自己没有太大的冲突，如果你在此时此刻想起他时感到心动和向往，那请坚定你的内心，继续你的追求之路吧。”

博洋捧着手机躺在床上研究翻看的有关恋爱的书籍，念念有词地说出书上一行行字，随即像下批注一般又自言自语道：“我们职业相同，爱好又差不多，确实还是很心动，互补嘛……可能吧。我觉得我们就是天生一对，哼。”

刚从洗漱间出来的金杨擦着头发，一出门就听见小朋友在床上晃着脚唱着歌还在研究恋爱书籍，开头第一句话就是“我们就是天生一对”，他不禁笑了。

这就是陷入爱河的人吗？也太好玩了。这跟他平时见到的博洋有太大的不同了——爱情让博洋变得更加活泼开朗，也更加敏感好动。

“书上说，如果对方不感到厌烦，就可以下一个步骤。”博洋突然出声，转头问金杨，“江哥，它说我可以去约会了。”

“得了吧你。”金杨欣赏完夜景拉上窗帘，听见博洋的话做了个“就这”的表情，“你这话都说不利索又怂的人，你敢去约羽生去约会吗？你敢吗？”

“我怎么不敢了！”博洋理直气壮地从床上坐起来，“我今天晚上还不是跟他约好打游戏来着！”

提起这个金杨更觉得搞笑，随手把一个抱枕丢到博洋怀里，“他约你去他房间打游戏你还真就打游戏，这么好的机会你干啥了你！”

金杨想起今晚去找博洋的时候，两个人坐在房间里齐齐地盯着屏幕上的赛车，聚精会神地摆动着手柄，两个毛茸茸的脑袋靠在一块，宛如生动的两颗蘑菇在随风摇晃，呆毛都在激动地跳舞似的。

他的第一个反应是“怎么会这样”，带着博洋回房间问发生了什么时听见博洋回答“光顾着跟羽生打游戏，忘了自己一开始要干啥”，金杨捂着脸宽慰自己“反正要恋爱的又不是他随便吧累了”。

说起这个，博洋也瞬间觉得理不直气也不壮了，他跟羽生之间除了比赛之外最热切的联系就是游戏追番和耳机，好不容易碰到这个时刻，不当面来一场怎么行。但又确实不该不做些什么，毕竟那可是难得的二人空间！——但是，宅男们最终还是败给了更热衷的游戏，这是事实。

“唉，随你吧，你开心就好，”金杨趴到床上看手机，不再理会博洋，“别再拿我当试验对象就行了，我听那些土味情话都要听吐了。”

“哦。”被嫌弃的勇士博洋不好意思地应了一声，“谢谢江哥，辛苦江哥。”

“别，金师傅客气了。”金杨抱拳。

接着博洋便不再缠着金杨讨论他的表白计划，埋头自己苦想着，一看一分钟前收到了来自羽生的信息，他心跳加快点地翻了个身点开聊天界面，像爱藏东西的仓鼠一样窝在角落里看着。

［我收到了博洋发来的文件，没想到博洋居然替我做了攻略！不胜感激。］

羽生的信息后面还加了个高兴的可爱颜文字，博洋甚至能想象出羽生收到新游戏攻略的表情——他当然想象得到，因为见过很多次因为胜利而兴高采烈的羽生。

与得到了冠军的羽生选手的笑脸是一样灿烂的。

据他了解羽生还没有通关这个游戏，于是博洋先一步通关了所有关卡，还把里面隐藏的彩蛋和DLC都整理了一边，这份游戏攻略博洋做了很久，在休赛季的时候他就开始做准备了，简直将它当做一份论文在对待，认真又仔细。

虽说博洋并不是特别期待这份攻略能激出有什么水花，毕竟有的是比他还专业的大神，也全权当做自己的兴趣，不过能跟羽生多一个交流的机会，他还是挺开心的。

博洋看了许久羽生接连发来的对游戏剧情的讨论，脸上不自觉地带上笑容，在羽生感叹攻略不容易时他有些小得意地回道：［其实也不难的。］

［我说过，我会赢给你看的。］

落下的指尖忽的又停在键盘之上，停留在对话框里还没发送的句子就这样一直印在他眼中。他多想这就是一句告白，跟羽生说，我想在你面前赢得很多金牌，我想告诉你我的野心和愿望，想告诉你我足以和你相配，想告诉你我喜欢你想和你在一起。

想告诉你……

可是……

在屏幕前晃动的指尖暗示着博洋心里头的纠结和矛盾，他对着发送键怔怔地想着什么，良久他叹息一声，按下了发送——羽生不会知道他想了什么，这句话不过是一场游戏的承诺而已。

但很快的，博洋收到了羽生的回复。

［我知道，所以我也有在等哦。］

［果然，博洋一定会成功的！］

博洋心头一动，他明明知道羽生只是在回复他有关这份游戏攻略而已，可他还是忍不住地带入羽生的那一句永远不会忘记的“天天加油”，忍不住带入羽生摸着他的头、给他拥抱时给予的鼓励和坚定的眼神。

这给了他无尽的勇气和决心。

终于，博洋不再畏惧什么也不再顾虑什么，他深呼一口气，向羽生发出了第一次约会邀请：

［我听说……这几天会有流星，我能不能邀请你跟我一起去看星星？］

星星和月亮会降落在哪个夜晚上，我想告诉它们目的地，好让它们准时抵达，告诉你我的一切秘密。

——TBC╱END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·写完本章大概就不写了，本来就是写给自己看的，补不补也无所谓。

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话现在在ao3更新一次消磨一次我的耐心，还是发出来测试一下吧，真的太难了。


End file.
